


Bad Ass Bar Maid

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Mirajane’s curiosity about a handsome patron in her bar increased with each night he visited. His silent and off-putting demeanor made her want to know more about him. One night after her shift, some rough men tried assaulting her. Little did they know of her nickname the She-Demon. When she demolished her attackers, that same man stepped from the shadows, impressed with her strength. His name was Laxus, and almost every night, he walked her home from work. As the weeks pass, their friendship develops and her feelings for him increase, but when she attempts more than a friendship, he turns her down. Mirajane is disheartened and the next night focuses on trying to be just his friend. When the same men who attacked her show up in her bar wanting revenge, Laxus’s actions reveal she means more to him than she thought.





	Bad Ass Bar Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr for Miraxus week. The prompt was Host/Bar Counter. This is the only Miraxus I've ever written thus far. There is a part where sexual assault is a character's plan; however, he doesn't get very far at all.

Mirajane watched as her target drank another sip of his gin and tonic. Deep-blue orbs couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the man sitting at the far corner of the bar. He’d come in often, but always by himself and didn’t speak much. She wanted to know more about him, where he came from, but he appeared unapproachable. In fact, that was what he was. The few times she’d tried to speak with him, all she got was a hard look and a “Stop yapping and bring me my drink”. He was a jerk.

“Hey, pretty lady!” 

She tore her eyes away from him to smile at her next patron. “Why thank you! What can I get for you tonight?”

“What would you suggest?"

He was a younger man, probably twenty-three, handsome to look at with pale skin and bright green eyes. She’d never seen such white hair; even his eyebrows were ivory, but it fit his features. He was skinny and when he placed his elbows on the counter, she could see the tattoos lining his forearms that his black tank top exposed. When he smiled, she could see one gold tooth sparkling in the dim lighting. That wasn’t attractive in the slightest.

“Well, tell me what kind of week you’ve had.” Mira placed her hands behind her back and waited for his response.

“Rough,” he answered, reaching up to tug at his goatee. “I need something strong.”

“Sounds like you need something straight,” Mira said while turning to fix him the thing that would hit the spot. “How does Whiskey sound?”

“Sounds like just what I need.”

Mira placed the drink down in front of him. “Tell me if you’d like another!”

A few others put in their requests just as the live band played. Their sound was heavy rock music and Mira couldn’t get enough. People thought from looking at her and the way she spoke she wouldn’t like this type of music, but it made her feel alive and she loved that. She gazed over at the blonde and watched as he turned to listen to the band, eyes closed as if taking it all in. His empty glass hung loosely in his hand, and his head bobbed to the shred of the guitar.

Mira walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her, expression as hard as it had been since he first entered. “What?”

“Would you like me to refill your drink?” Mira questioned, still giving him a bright smile despite his off-putting personality. 

He handed it to her without another word. Mira frowned and turned to make him another gin and tonic. At least he tipped well. The rest of the night stayed animated until closing; it always was on a Saturday night. The temperature outside remained in the eighties. The summer nights in Magnolia were to die for. As Mira packed up for the night and grabbed her purse from the back, she walked out and the heat of the night greeted her. She sighed, enjoying the breeze that followed. 

It was just as warm but comforting. The moon hid behind billowing blue clouds that darkened her walk home until they shifted and brightened her path. She only lived about a block away so instead of driving, she often walked during the summer months because it was just a nice stroll. The sound of her heels clicked against the concrete as she walked, but somehow blended in with the music of the insects’ singing and the cars driving by now and then. 

“It’s not smart to walk home by yourself, now is it?”

Mira tried to look behind her, but they slammed her up against the nearest wall before she turned around. They knocked the wind out of her, and her purse clattered to the ground. She grasped the arm that held her neck and cracked one eye open. It was that guy who had been in the bar earlier, the one with the white hair. His smile was disgusting as he held her and shifted his thigh between her legs. There were two more men with him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mira questioned.

She got punched hard in the stomach, causing her to cough. The man laughed, leaning forward to lick her cheek. “I think me and my boys are gonna have a little fun with that tight little ass of yours. It looks good in those jeans baby!”

Most women would panic. Pure terror would rack their beings when they realized these men would rape them, but not Mira. She wasn’t afraid at all; it pissed her off. She grasped the man by the front of his shirt.

“You’re an idiot to hurt someone like me,” she snarled, her voice changing from the sweet bartender to someone who would rip them limb from limb. 

He was in the middle of a laugh when she kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could and used her left arm to knock hand his off her neck. She head-butted him in the nose and watched as he tumbled to the floor, howling as blood seeped through his fingers.

“You bitch!” he cried. “Get her!”

Mira swung her right leg up, hitting the first guy who ran towards her right in the side of the neck. He too fell, but he was unconscious before he hit the ground, his face smashing against the unforgiving concrete with a hard crunch. The third male seemed hesitant. 

“She’s tough Mirion,” he said in a shaky voice.

“She’s still a girl!” Mirion shouted. "Take her down, you fucking idiots!”

Mira simply stared down the guy that would have been her final opponent. The man was smart though; instead of trying to take her on, he turned and high-tailed it away with his boss shouting obscenities at him. Mira walked over to the man who orchestrated her attack and parted his thighs. 

“Since you want to use this on me without my permission,” Mira growled, just above a whisper. “You'll think twice before trying to rape another woman.”

When she stomped on his crotch with the heel of her silver stilettos, she relished the sound of his falsetto screams of agony. She left him in the middle of the street wailing and rolling from side to side as tears streamed from his eyes. Mira picked up her purse and continued her journey home. She didn’t feel bad for him. Men like him ran rampant in this part of town, and he wouldn’t be the first she had to teach such a hard life lesson to. She preferred it to be her instead of someone who couldn’t defend themselves. Another voice sounded behind her. 

“That was pretty fucking tough.”

Mira looked over her shoulder to see that blonde man from the bar leaning against the red bricks of the building she’d gotten slammed up against. She turned around. “Were you standing there the whole time?”

“Yeah.”

She frowned. “And you weren’t planning to help?”

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. “Didn’t look like you needed it.”

He stopped just a few feet away from her. They were underneath the glowing bask of a streetlight and Mira got a good look at him. He looked mean and rugged. Shocking blonde hair, high cheekbones, and a scar on the right side of his face that almost resembled a lightning bolt. He placed his hands in his pockets and for the first time; she saw him smirk. It made his features brighter and accentuated just how handsome he was. 

“I suppose I didn’t,” Mira teased.

“What’s your name?”

“Mirajane, and you?”

“Laxus.” He walked to her left side. “I’m gonna walk you home. You know, be around to stop the next creeps that try to rape you.”

“Well, isn’t that sweet of you.”

The two of them walked in silence until they reached her small apartment complex. Her gaze moved over to Laxus. “Thanks for walking me home.”

“You shouldn’t walk home alone,” he pointed out. “What if he had a gun?”

Mira shrugged. “I’ve disarmed a man with a weapon before.”

 “Hn. Cockiness will get you killed.”

He turned and left without another word. Mira’s hand reached out for him, but she paused and pulled it back to her. A smile crossed her features. It wouldn’t be the last time she saw that golden hair. 

(------)

It had been three weeks now and Laxus still frequented the bar. He and Mira were talking a lot more. He was still rough with his words and didn’t hold back on any subject, but Mira had learned that was just how he was. Despite his brash attitude, the attraction was there. She looked forward to work every night the bar was open and on days he didn’t show, her heart sunk faster than a damaged ship. He walked her home every night she worked. Mira insisted she didn’t need protection, but Laxus wasn’t hearing any of it. That was okay. She enjoyed the time they spent together. He still wasn’t very talkative, but he seemed more relaxed around her. Mira noticed that Laxus walked closer to her, and she never worried about someone trying to harm her when he was around. When they made it to her apartment complex, Mira looked up at her companion.

“What to have coffee?”

He smirked at her, something she was growing fond of. “No one goes into someone’s apartment after midnight for coffee. What do you plan to do with me?”

Mira pushed his shoulder. “You’re vulgar. Now would you like coffee or not?”

She watched as he closed the distance between them, unable to move from her spot in her doorway. His gaze was smoldering and dark. The way he looked at her made Mira feel like his prey. He leaned against the door frame, arm hooked over his head as his eyes trailed down her body and back up to catch her gaze. 

“Not tonight,” Laxus said, turning and heading down the hall. “See ya, Mira.”

She felt a little twinge in her chest as she watched his retreating back, his muscular form not going unappreciated. Mira closed the worn door and leaned against it; her smile falling. “Well, maybe he’s not interested.”

(-----)

Even after that awkward rejection Laxus gave her, he didn’t act different towards her and continued to walk her home the nights she worked.  Her co-worker Erza had picked up on their growing friendship and told her she should talk to Laxus. However, Mira wasn't sure what she wanted. All that mattered was the times she spent getting to know him. It was a quiet Tuesday night, and the bar was closing. Laxus was finishing his whiskey while Mira put her tips away and wiped down the bar. The door opened, but Mira had her back turned as she cleaned.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closed,” she said. “Please come back tomorrow!”

“Hey, bitch!”

Mira frowned and looked over at the bar entrance. It was that idiot who got crotch stomped a few weeks ago. He returned for round two. “You need to leave.”

He had lackeys with him, but these three idiots were different. They looked a lot bigger. That didn’t frighten Mira in the least. The guy who attacked her stood across from her. He reached across, grasped the front of her black vest, and yanked her towards him.

“Do you know who you fucked with?!” he shouted. “I’m Mirion Vastiero! I run this part of town!”

“Would you like a more thorough beating?”

Mira still smiled at him, but he was half a second from wishing he’d never stepped foot in her bar again. She was about to punch in right in that smug face of his, but someone else decked him from the side, knocking him so hard to the ground that his head cracked against the unforgiving concrete.

Mira looked over to see Laxus standing with his fist still up. He tilted his head back. “Are you a fucking moron?”

Mirion couldn’t answer. That blow to the head knocked him out cold. The men with him tried to jump Laxus, but Mira lunged over the bar. Her fist cracked against the jaw of the first man, then she dropped, sweeping her leg and bringing him crashing to the ground. She was on top of him in a heartbeat, raining a barrage of punches into his ugly face. She saw Laxus fighting two guys. They weren’t doing so hot against him, but these jerks irritated Mira and she wanted them out of the Mage. The quicker they subdued them, the better.  She roundhouse kicked the shorter one against the side of his head just as Laxus’s fist smashed against the other man’s cheek. “Get out now!”

Her voice was menacing and echoed through the small building. The three men scrambled to their feet, tripping over each other as they tried to run. Mira hoped they learned a hard lesson. Their battered faces and torn clothing should remind them not to return. Laxus walked over to Mirion and hauled him up by his hair. He threw him out of the bar and turned to face her.

“You’re a badass, you know.”

Mira looked away, feeling her face flush. “I can take care of myself.” 

She walked over to him and bowed. “Thank you for helping me Laxus.”

His pointer finger lifted her chin. Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against her and a gentle yet chaste kiss. “Don’t mention it. Let’s go to your place. I’ll take that coffee.”

 

 


End file.
